


Superheated

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Death, Gen, and sometimes those are best expressed through Rex's eyes, angst angst angst, fueled the fire though, hooboy was that a Mistake, i just have a lot of feeling about fives, i watched Fives' death scene again for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Everything happens in slow motion as Rex is forced to watch Fives die right in front of him.





	Superheated

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first picture from this [post.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/169802215784/anpan-chan-ill-leave-it-here-and-run-away) I just really love writing out all my Fives feels. Please enjoy this version via Rex's POV.

Rex couldn’t keep the fear out of his voice when he called to Fives as he picked up his discarded blasters. If Fives picked those up, the Guard would have no choice but to fire on him. Why had he left them there? Everything happened so fast, but also seemed to last forever. Rex had seen dozens if not hundreds of his brothers shot down. He knew what it looked like. But that never made it any easier to see.

A blaster bolt took a fraction of a second to hit, then melt through its intended target. But Rex watched with a sick fascination, as the superheated bolt headed straight for Fives’ chest. There was nothing he could do but watch that hot, golden line cut through the cheap second generation plastoid like melting ice.

It felt like an eternity as Rex watched Fives collapse, boneless, onto the floor. Skywalker’s voice sounded like it was coming from a great distance, or like Rex was hearing it from underwater. He only had eyes for Fives.

 

Fives, who had worked himself from shiny to ARC trooper with dignity.

Fives, who was loyal to a fault, but was still able to think for himself.

Fives, who loved with his entire being.

Fives, who just wanted to find out what happened to his friend, to find out why he died.

Fives, who was forced into hiding, forced to distrust his brothers his _family_.

Fives, who was lying broken on the floor, shot down like a rabid dog.

As Rex knelt next to his friend, his _brother_ , to listen to his last words as he died. He had to wonder if _any_ of this was really worth it. The fighting, the war, the cause. Any of it.

 

As Fives breathed out his last breath. Rex truly believed it wasn’t.


End file.
